Capture the Flag
Capture the flag, or CTF, is a set of multiplayer rules in Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo 2 and Halo 3 where teams compete to bring a flag, often taken from the opposing teams base, to a pre-determined area, often your team's flag, or base. Many variants of this game type exist, including One Flag CTF, where teams vie for control of one flag, usually centered equidistantly from both teams bases, and attempt to move the flag to one base or the other. More variants can be created using either game's gametype creation system. Halo Variants The following variants are built within Halo: **CTF **Invasion **Iron CTF **CTF Pro Halo 2 Variants The variants included with Multi Flag CTF are: **CTF Classic **One Flag CTF **One Flag CTF Fast Certain game types from Halo, like Invasion that used Capture the Flag rules now have their own rules sub-set in Halo 2 via the Assault rules. Halo 3 Variants The Variants built into Halo 3 are: *Multi Flag CTF *One Flag CTF *Tank Flag *Attrition Flag Team Strategy When playing with a Team of at least 4 people, a bit more strategy is required to play the game effectively. First off, one player should be the Flag Carrier. This is the player who will capture the flag and return it to your team's base. Now in CTF Classic, it is easy. Have every other teammate provide cover fire for the Flag Carrier. One person should (if it is available) grab a Sniper Rifle and provide cover from a distance. Every one else should have decent medium-range weapons, such as the Battle Rifle or Plasma Rifle. Also if there is a vehicle such as a Warthog, cram your team into it so that the Flag Carrier can make a speedy getaway. In Multi-Flag CTF, the strategy is a little different, you want an equal balance of offense and defense. Your defensive party should have short-range high power weapons such as the Shotgun or duel-wielded SMGs. Your offensive party requires a bit more breathing room, weapon wise. The Battle Rifle is recommended. The defensive team should keep an eye on the flag, but should not remain in the same room, because an offensive party will likely toss a grenade or use a rocket on the room holding the flag before attempting to capture it. Ideally you let the enemy enter the flag room and then form a pincer, surrounding them. It is also recommended to find a choke point. It is imperative that both parties keep an eye on their teammates Waypoints. If one party suddenly has massive losses, then you may need to restrategize. However, never forsake your defensive post to take up offense. In 1-Flag CTF all bets are off. Since you can guarantee that both forces are going to rush in full force to take the flag, you have to grab the best weapons you can manage and just go for it. It might be wise to have some units avoid the main fray and sneak around the enemy base to ambush them. Not Listing Most of the time, players do not use tactics but just use whatever they have, but sometimes guided Warthog crews, Hog for short, usually assault the enemy base and usually are blown to bits or succeed, or their Hog is blown and the crew is scattered. Trivia *The Flag's melee animation is similar to the Gravity Hammer's melee animation. *When you hit someone with the flag they will die instantly, unless the MLG variant is played, where it will take two strikes to down your opponent. *In Red vs. Blue, there is a group of religous fanatics who worship the flag. Category:Rulesets